Paradise
by MsMorningBird
Summary: Dick Grayson's journey from Robin to Nightwing using the song Paradise by Coldplay. Songfic, rated for mild language. AU.


**Title:** Paradise

**Author:** MsMorningBird

**Pairing(s):** A little implied Wally/Dick, but it could be interpreted as a bromance unless you have slash goggles permanently fixed to your face like me. :)

**Warning: **Mild language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Batman, Nightwing, or anything DC related. The song Paradise belongs to Coldplay.

**A/N:** I actually wrote this a week or two ago (mostly as an excuse to not do my homework) and I decided not to publish it because its so short and AU. However, it's been growing on me since then, and I decided to post it anyways. So yeah, deal with it. :P

* * *

_When she was just a girl, she expected the world._

"Did you see that? Did you see me Batman? I took out all five if those guys! They couldn't even land a hit!" Robin exclaimed, bubbling with happiness. The dynamic duo had just finished their patrol by busting a small drug ring, and were now in the Batmobile heading home.

"I did see you." Batman replied neutrally.

"And...?"

"And I was very impressed. You did a great job Robin."

"Not bad for a kid huh?"

"Not bad at all." Batman confirmed, a small smile creeping onto his face, effectively shattering his dark facade.

"Do you think-" Robin hesitated, "do you think one day I'll be good enough to be Batman?"

Batman glanced over at his ward-his son- and saw him looking nervous, under his attempt to look casual. "Dick." Robin looked up, surprised that Batman broke his own rule about real names in costume. "Yes?"

"I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that if you ever decide to take on the Batman mantle, you will be extraordinary. Better than me, even. You are extremely talented, Dick, and I hope you know how proud I am of you." Dick didn't respond for a few minutes, and Bruce started to worry that he had said something wrong. Right as he was about to try and fix whatever error he had made, Dick spoke up.

"Thanks... Dad." He said quietly, blushing slightly.

For the first time in many years, a real smile made an appearance on Bruce's face. This could be paradise, he thought to himself.

* * *

_But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of paradise, every time she closed her eyes. Life goes on, it gets so heavy,_  
_the wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear a waterfall... In the night the stormy night away she'd fly._

"Did you see that? Did you see me Robin! I totally kicked their asses! Iamthefastestmostawesomestmo sttalented-"

"Most modest." Robin added to Kid Flash's statement, giving him a slight smile. Kid Flash grinned back.  
Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

Robin gave her a look. "Can you stop saying that everytime I talk to KF? We're not-" The team never got to find out what Robin and Kid Flash weren't, because they all entered the tower to see Batman waiting for them. Robin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, facing Batman with a stony expression. "What do you want?"  
Batman narrowed his eyes back, and the rooms temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. "To talk." When Robin just stared at him expectantly, he continued "In private. Without your team."

"Fine!" Robin snapped, and led Batman to the training room. Once the door was closed and they were "alone" (Robin knew his team was listening in) the batglares returned.

"Why are you still wearing that costume?"

"Because it's my fucking costume! Do you want me fighting naked?" Robin shot at Batman, seething. Ever since Robin quit being Batman's partner, they haven't been able to have a single civil conversation, as Batman and Robin or as Bruce and Dick. Wayne Manor had gone from a cheerful home to a silent tomb, and Alfred was at his wits end.

"You can't be Robin if you aren't my partner. I forbid you to wear that costume."  
Robin stared at Batman in shock, for once at a loss for words. "You-but... What?" he responded. For a moment, Bruce stared at Dick's face and saw the young nine year old he had adopted, wanting nothing more than his love and approval. He locked away the memory. Dick had made his decision.

"I want to see your uniform in the batcave before I go to work tomorrow."

Batman turned and began to walk away, but paused when he heard a voice from behind him. "If you do this," Dick said quietly, "I'm never coming back."  
Without turning around, Batman continued walking out of the training room. Dick continued waiting for a moment, but it became clear that Batman wasn't returning. The gravity of the situation finally hit Dick, and he broke down. He fell to the floor, sobs racking his whole body. Wally immediately sped in and pulled Dick onto his lap, rubbing his back comfortingly and whispering nonsensical things in his ear. The rest of the team came in and stood around the two uncertainly, watching their mighty leader falling apart. Silently, they all moved in and hugged him, comforted him. It wasn't enough for Dick.  
"That's the second father I've lost," he whispered into Wally's ear, before the sobs overtook his body once again.

* * *

_And so lying underneath those stormy skies, she'd say, "oh, I know the sun must set to rise. _

Dick was laying on the highest rooftop in Central City, looking up at the stars. He was staying with Barry, Iris, and Wally until he could find a more permanent home. They were all very kind to him, but he felt caged sitting around all day while Flash and Kid Flash went off to save the day. He needed to feel the wind rushing though his hair, that rush of adrenaline when you wait until the last moment to shoot your line. He needed to feel at home, and the skies were his only safe place at the moment. A sudden burst of air blew against him and Dick knew a speedster had found him.

"I figured I'd find you here." Barry said gently, sitting by Dick's side.

"How'd you know?" Dick was trying to sound like he was okay, but his words fell flat and he knew it.

"Dick, I've known you since you were 9 years old. I think I would know by now where you go when you're upset or fighting with... well, you know. If you don't go to Wally, that is." He added with a smile. Dick smiled too, but it wasn't genuine.

"So how are you Dick?"

Rather than answer the question, he replied "I've found an apartment in Bludhaven. And a job, with the Bludhaven Police Department. I thought I might work on the traditional side of the law for a change."

"Bludhaven? Gotham's sister city?"

"Yeah."

Barry was silent for a while. "I've heard they need a hero."

Dick smiled again, this time for real.

* * *

"Hey Marks!" Dick called out to his friend as he entered the BPD's headquarters.

"Morning Grayson!" he replied, smiling over a pile of forms. Dick went over to Marks' desk, handing him a coffee, and then pulled up a chair nearby.

"You're a lifesaver man. I've been up all night doing the paperwork for the double homicide case. You're lucky you never have to work at night."  
Dick smirked behind his coffee cup. "Yeah, lucky."

"Hey, did you read the newspaper? That Nightwing guy was spotted again. This time, he was kicking the Joker's ass back to Gotham, where he belongs."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think Nightwing is really going to change things around here. It's about time Bludhaven got a hero. They're even saying he's better than Batman!"

"Wow Marks, I didn't know you were such a fanboy." Dick teased. They continued talking for a bit, then Dick got up and moved to his own desk, bringing the newspaper with him. "Nightwing Saves the Day Once Again!" was emblazoned boldly across the front page. Dick smiled down at the paper, finally finding the sense of home that he'd been craving. For the first time in a while, Dick knew he belonged.

"This could be paradise." he whispered to himself, storing the newspaper in his desk for safe keeping.


End file.
